captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Michael Rosen Timeline
This article is the timeline for CaptainPlums, "The Adventures of Michael Rosen" YouTube Poops. The videos are arranged by in-universe dates and time frames. Also listed are characters (main, introduced in specific videos, and minor) involved. As more videos are uploaded by CaptainPlums, this list will be expanded. On this page, you can find two versions of the timeline: a smaller timeline listing the chronological order of the videos along with the year each of them take place in, and a far more detailed and descriptive timeline below, showcasing each video in order along with the videos themselves, and with all of the characters listed. The list version of the timeline is mostly just for year reference and chronological order of the videos. This page was l''ast updated in: 2014'' Timeline: List Version #Michael Rosen's Scottish Constipation - May 23, 1961 #Michael Rosen & The Banana Inspector - July 4, 1962 #Michael Rosen's Pizza Madness - April 14, 1965 #Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents - February 4 & 25, 1972 #Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents 2 - October 14, 1972 #Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents 3 - October 21, 1972 #Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents 4 - October 22, 1972 #Michael Rosen & The Genitalia Demon - September 9, 2007 #Michael Rosen's Fiery Halloween - October 31, 2007 #Michael Rosen's Shitty Disaster - February 16, 2008 #Michael Rosen's Terrifying Christmas - December 10 & 24, 2008 #The Michael Rosen Map - January & February 2009 #Michael Rosen: Crossway Resurrection - March 2009 (COMING SOON) #Michael Rosen's Apocalypse Survival Tips - December 20, 2012 #Michael Rosen's Bloody Birthday - May 7, 2013 Timeline: Descriptive Video above: "Michael Rosen's Scottish Constipation" Year: 1961 (May 23) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen, Connie Rosen, Harold Rosen, Uncle Matzah Brei Characters Introduced: The Flying Scotsmen, Uncle Pickle, Uncle Cucumber, Uncle Coffee, Uncle Matzah Brei Minor Characters: Uncle Pickle, Uncle Cucumber, Uncle Coffee, two unnamed creepy old men (dead) Video above: "Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents" Year: 1972 (February 4 & 25) Characters: Main Characters: Harold and Connie Rosen (Michael and Brian's parents) Characters Introduced: Toenail Pizza, Queen Fatass Minor Characters: Hector (dead), Terrifying food inspector (dead), Cool Gay and Fool Gay (dead), teacher who was a bit fucked-up (dead), police officer Georgybo (status unknown), random security guards (dead in the prison where Toenail Pizza brought Michael's parents to freedom), Michael Plumson (status unknown), 48 kids (dead), drunk 2-year-old baby (dead), the Prime Minister (returned to his duties), Laura Bouncyballs (dead), Coppercab (makes videos), several police officers (dead), Lollipop Lady (dead), Queen Fatass Video above: "Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents 2" ' Year: 1972 (October 14) Main Characters: Harold and Connie Rosen Characters Introduced: None Minor Characters: Bus conductor (dead), Manchester Airport passengers, Georgybo Video above: '"Michael Rosen's Maniacal Parents 3" Year: 1972 (October 21) Main characters: Harold and Connie Rosen Characters introduced: None Minor characters: Queen Fatass, Michael Plumson (not named in the video) -Time gap between 1972-2007- Video above: "Michael Rosen & The Genitalia Demon" Year: 2007 (September 9) Characters: Main characters: Michael Rosen, Trevor, Drahcir Characters Introduced: Trevor, Drahcir Minor Characters: Michael's supposed sister Video above: "Michael Rosen's Fiery Halloween" Year: 2007 (October 31) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen, Trevor, Rotcepsni Characters Introduced: Rotcepsni (before his temporary death) Minor Characters: The victims of Michael's class' Hell project, "The weak ones", Dave (one of the weak ones), Ms. Cat-Dog (the class teacher, dead), Rotcepsni's mother Video above: "Michael Rosen's Shitty Disaster" Year: 2008 (February 16) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen, Brian Rosen, Harold Rosen, Harrybo Characters Introduced: Harrybo (before his death), Diarrheafoogle Minor Characters: Diarrheafoogle, Harrybo's shit-composed minions Video(s) above: "Michael Rosen's Terrifying Christmas (parts 1 & 2)" Year: 2008 (December 25) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen, Diarreahfoogle Characters Introduced: The Demon Overlord, the Harrybo Company (first time mentioned) Minor Characters: Rotcepsni, Drahcir, Toenail Pizza, Christmas Tree Inspector (dead), Unidentified man who warned Rosen about the arrival of the Christmas Tree Inspector (status unknown), Special Holiday Ops (mentioned only), Unidentified off-screen man who shot Rosen before the "Merry Christmas" image faded in and out and the Demon overlord and Drahcir's talk (status unknown) Video(s) above: "The Michael Rosen Map (parts 1, 2, and 3)" Year: 2009 (January-February/Unknown dates) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen, Harry, George, Lydia, Mervin, Tomato, Toenail Pizza, David Alexander, Demon Overlord, Trevor Characters Introduced: Harry (dead), Mervin, George, Lydia (dead), Tomato (dead), David Alexander and his little gang (captured, later dead), Robot pirates, Richard the cyborg zombie, 203 toenails, the Harrybo Company (second time mentioned), Minor Characters: Angry homosexual pedophile (dead), Robot pirates (dead), Richard the cyborg zombie (dead), security guards (dead in the prison where Michael was brought to freedom by Toenail Pizza), 203 toenails (dead), hundreds of well-armed zombie corpses, unnamed elderly Harrybo Company member eating feces, Harrybo Company computer A.I., Island of the Plums Natives, Georgybo Junior (mentioned), Iron Toenails shopkeeper (dead) -Time gap between 2009-2012- Video above: "Michael Rosen's Apocalypse Survival Tips" Year: 2012 (December 20) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen Characters Introduced: None Minor Characters: Army of demons (status unknown) -Time gap between December 2012-May 2013- Video above: "Michael Rosen's Bloody Birthday" Year: 2013 (May 7) Characters: Main Characters: Michael Rosen Characters Introduced: Eileen Ogle, Foogie, Phuck the Clown, Gomato, Mick the Dick, Uncle Tomato Minor Characters: Man in the street (killed when struck by Michael's flying alarm clock), Snatch (mentioned), waiter, waitress, nameless ugly woman at the cafe, mad dog (killed by chainsaw given to Michael by Foogie), Uncle Tomato, Eileen Ogle, Foogie, Phuck the Clown, Gomato, Mick the Dick, Michael's killer ducks (mentioned)